Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-28911367-20170502051040
¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a otra edición de Noticias y Anuncios de este año. En esta ocasión, hablaremos sobre diversos temas que se han manifestado en el wiki durante los meses de febrero, marzo y abril. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Comencemos! ---- Noticias y Anuncios - Mayo ---- Temas #1 - Adiós, CartoonFan #2 - TheGlorious administrador #3 - Película y nuevos episodios #4 - Redes sociales #5 - Sistema de cargos #6 - ¡Concurso! #7 - Cambios #8 - Alianzas #9 - Extra ---- ¡¡¡Eh!!! ¿¡Qué hacéis!? ¡Apartad esos tridentes con fuego de mi vista! Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no ha habido hilo de noticias y anuncios en tres meses, pero, bueno, siendo lo más sincero posible, es que tenía entre ocupaciones, flojera y mucho más. ---- #1 - Adiós, CartoonFan ---- Y bueno, dejando de lado la explicación del por qué no he hecho hilo estos últimos meses... pasaré a hablar de algo que ocurrió hace ya un tiempo. Como bien saben, el ya ex-burócrata a la fecha de publicación de este hilo, CartoonFan158, se retiró por causas desconocidas. Si bien esto fue algo muy triste, queremos recalcar que él tuvo sus motivos, y, por lo tanto, los respetamos, pues él fue muy querido en el wiki, además de ser uno de los co-fundadores de este proyecto. A continuación, les presentaré algunos comentarios hechos por los usuarios de la comunidad ante su retiro: ---- EngineGear-5 Bueno... pues al respecto es difícil decir algo sobre esta situación, pero, de la misma manera, en lo personal, ya que los demás tienen su punto de vista y su forma de ver el panorama, pienso que si esa es tu decisión, solo queda darte las gracias por el tiempo en que estuviste aquí y la forma en que colaboraste en conjunto con el resto de usuarios de la comunidad para hacerla crecer. Te deseo lo mejor para tu futuro y que te la pases bien con tu familia, amigos y seres queridos. Cuídate y sigue adelante. ---- TheGlorious Solo me queda decir que tengas mucha suerte, tal vez no eramos amigos pero te respetaba, tal vez hayamos tenido una discusión pero nunca te guarde rencor, hoy se va una parte clave de esta wiki y lo que sobramos en la wiki la mantedremos en pie lo que mas se pueda. Te deseo lo mejor para tu futuro y que te la pases bien con tu familia, amigos y seres queridos. Cuídate y se mejor persona cada dia. ---- Pablo Solis Ledesma Seguro,Todos te extrañaremos por todo lo que ayudaste y portaste al wiki,los buenos momentos y mucho,mucho,mucho mas.Aunque aveces(o nunca)hablabas conmigo en el chat.Fuiste un buen amigo ---- Linkin18 Sé que no vas a contestar esto, muy probablemente ni lo leas, o hasta que te hayas olvidado de la existencia del wiki o de Wikia, pero yo voy a recordarte como una leyenda (bueno creo que estoy exagerando :v) que junto a otras leyendas, revivió este wiki, una persona que nos ayudó mucho en el desarrollo del wiki, Dani, te extrañaremos.Siempre te recordaré aquí, en el billete de -12 dólares. ---- Crish Universe Aunque no lo creas esta noticia, es pesada de leer, pero si es tu decisión la respecto. Gracias por todo lo que aportaste en la wiki, si no fuera por tu ayuda, quien sabe como seria el estado actual de la wiki. ''Light, tu y yo, ayudamos a levantar la wiki cuando mas lo requerida, pero en conclusión... te echare de menos Dani :( ---- PanchetorSV Sé que casi ni hablamos, pero creo que vos fuiste alguien escensial para la wiki. Sí bien no estoy desde el principio, creo que es claro que vos ayudaste un montón a esta wiki, e hiciste de esta wiki lo que es hoy. Sin embargo, hay que respetar tu desición y tener en cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, todos nos iremos de aca tarde o temprano, quizás este año, quizás en 2, quizás el año que viene, no lo sé, es algo impredecible. Y bueno, como yo he dicho en el blog, le deseo lo mejor a mi ya ex-compañero CartoonFan158, pues él fue uno de los principales editores en este wiki que, por supuesto, ayudó (junto a los demás) a hacer crecer el wiki. ---- #2 - TheGlorious administrador ---- Y bueno, pasando a noticias más positivas, tenemos una buena noticia ocurrida hace ya de dos meses, pero que de igual manera hay que destacar. El 24 de febrero del 2017, por una decisión interna el ex-burócrata CartoonFan158 y yo, TheGlorious fue promovido a administrador por su gran rendimiento en el wiki. Aún pasados dos meses, le deseamos un gran enhorabuena por tal ascenso. :D ---- #3 - Película y nuevos episodios ---- ¡Oh sí! Como el título bien indica, se confirmó que la serie tendría una película a estrenarse en 2020 respectivamente. Si bien esta noticia conmocionó a unos, y disgustó a otros, esta noticia, en sí, es muy importante, pues en tiempo récord la serie ha sido confirmado para estar (posiblemente) en las grandes pantallas.http://deadline.com/2017/03/spongebob-loud-house-sherlock-gnomes-1202054433/ Y bueno, no se han revelado más detalles sobre tal producción más que se "estrenará" más tardar en 2020 (con otras producciones) y ya. No se sabe si será live-action o no (algo debatido entre los fans). Por otro lado, este mes de mayo han habido y habrán varios estrenos en cuanto a episodios refieren, pues tanto en LA como en EUA hubieron novedades. Comencemos por LA, que tuvo estos estrenos: * 1/mayo: Viaje Autotástico * 2/mayo: Ganando Parches * 3/mayo: Más Engaños por Docena * 4/mayo: Carguen y Apunten * 5/mayo: La Imagen Completa * 6/mayo: Cambiando de Grado Sí, hubo la moderada cantidad de 6 episodios (un episodio por día), algo que, bueno, hizo feliz a muchos fans. Por otro lado, en EUA hubieron episodios tanto en febrero, marzo y abril. Sin embargo, me iré por lo más reciente: Como se ve en la imagen, los episodios a estrenar serán: "Pets Peeved" (15 de mayo), "Out of the Picture" (16 de mayo), "Room with a Feud" (17 de mayo) y "Spell It Out" (18 de mayo). ¡Estén atentos a los estrenos! Nosotros trataremos de brindarles la información de tales episodios lo más rápido posible. :) ---- #4 - Redes sociales ---- ¡Estamos creciendo! Con la frase anterior hago referencia a que tanto en el Facebook como en el Twitter del wiki hemos tenido un crecimiento elevado, pues muchos fans han venido a Facebook a dar su me gusta o a Twitter a seguir lo más nuevo que se publica (aunque esté medio muerto). En Facebook ya estamos alrededor de los 300 "me gusta", mientras en Twitter estamos a ya más de 166 seguidores. Y bueno, esperemos y estas dos redes sociales sigan en aumento, pues nos traen beneficios al wiki (más usuarios, visitas, etc.). #5 - Sistema de cargos Esta sección será corta. ¿Recuerdan el sistema de cargos que se implementó hace meses (de postulaciones y aquello)? Bueno, pues, por el momento, dicho sistema quedará obsoleto, puesto a que aún no hay muchos usuarios como para una postulación (además de que aún no se han hecho los "requisitos"). Por otro lado, los cambios se decidirán de manera interna, avisándoles a los usuarios mediante un hilo o algo parecido. #6 - ¡Concurso! Jojojo, ¡con esta parte me extenderé mucho! Como bien saben, la serie cumplió un año el día 2 de mayo del 2017, y se ha decidido organizar un evento en conmemoración a ello; un concurso. Tal concurso tendrá la siguiente mecánica: * Un dibujo con referencia al primer aniversario de la serie * Pueden usarse todos los personajes que se quieran (sólo de The Loud House) * Puede ser a mano o a digital ** Cabe destacar que tal dibujo debe tener su firma con la fecha en la que se hizo el dibujo * Puede ser a color o sin color * ¡Ser creativo! Y los premios son los siguientes: * Una plantilla en referencia a que se ganó el primer, segundo o tercer lugar del concurso * Dibujos puestos en la Portada con un tiempo definido * Dibujos publicados en las redes sociales del wiki con un enlace a sus respectivos autores (Facebook y Twitter)